


I Saw You

by accioyana



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time I saw you, you were walking down the halls of Baker Hall, an aura of mysteriousness was wrapped around you as door to door, you passed by it without any care in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a fic to let you guys know that I am still alive and my multi-chap fics will be updated, soon. I'm really sorry for not updating, I really do have a lot on my plate right now with school works and organizations work, but I promise you will get what you guys deserve. Take care, awesome nerds!

First time I saw you, you were walking down the halls of Baker Hall, an aura of mysteriousness was wrapped around you as door to door, you passed by it without any care in the world.

Second time I saw you was at the Activities Fair, I was standing beside my best friend, Aubrey, as you were wandering around with your eyes going from places to places, maybe you were looking for something. I told Aubrey you could be a Bella, but she said you were too alternative.

Third time I saw you, you were in the showers, well I didn't know that you were the one who owned those set of pipes which was by the way, the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I barged in the stall you were using and persuaded you to sing with me, okay so I didn't persuade you, I forced you, but you can't deny the fact that our voices blended well and I saw you actually smile after we sang.

Then you became a Bella.

**"Hey," I said as I peeked inside your dorm room, "You ready?"**

**You smiled at me and stood up, "Yeah, let's go."**

Fourth time I saw you was at the auditions, I was elated when I saw you walked in, you said you didn't know you had to prepare Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gone, so you sang your own choice of song.

**"Hey," I gently elbowed you, The Trebles were halfway with their performance, "How are you holding up?"**

**You took a breath, "We'll nail this."**

Fifth time I saw you, we inducted you and the rest of the girls into the Bellas, formally welcoming you in it. I have to say, convincing you to wear that bag over your head was not easy.

**We ended our performance and we all had a big smile on our faces, this night was the best performance I had, I'm positive Aubrey thought it was as well, but I don't think she'll say that, out loud, she'll probably deny it at first.**

Sixth time I saw you, you were standing outside of my dorm room.

_I opened my door and you were drenched from the rain, you were holding a small bundle of something._

_"Hey!" I was surprised to see you, "Come on in, didn't you have any umbrella?"_

_"No," I saw you unbundle the thing you were holding, "Can you help me?"_

_You were carrying a shivering puppy, "I saw him out at the radio station."_

_"Pets aren't allowed in our dorm rooms, Beca." I stated, but then I saw you made a heartbreaking face, like I denied you of your privilege._

_"I know that," You sighed and added, "I just thought you would be able to help me maybe find someone to take care of him. I thought you'd be able to help me, but if you don't want to-"_

_You stopped speaking, like you were waiting for me to say something. I was silent. You turned around and began walking towards the door, I smiled a little, I didn't know you actually had a soft side, it dawned on me that puppies can actually break your badass and sarcastic attitude, I said "Beca, wait," hoping to get your attention back._

_You stopped, "I have a friend who's a Vet Med student, I'll let her take care of the puppy, he'll be in good hands."_

_You turned around, "Really?"_

_I nodded and stepped towards you, "Let me take care of him for tonight, and I'll give him to her tomorrow."_

_"Thank you, thank you!" Your smile was contagious; I gently took the puppy from your hands._

_"Go and changed your clothes first, you're making my floor wet." You laughed and nodded._

_"I'll be back, I have some milk back at my room, he needs to eat."_

_"Alright."_

_You left my room and you were back in no more than 5 minutes, I saw that side of you that actually screamed that you are somebody else, that you Beca Mitchell are special._

**We piled our way to our seats, you reached our row first, and then Jesse turned to you.**

Seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, seeing you was something I kept looking forward to. You'll go to my dorm room, I'll go to yours. We even had a code for the reasons why we show up to each other's room. Code Red for that bitch of a menstruation and fucking cramps, Code Green for being sick, Code Yellow for being stressed over our school load, Code Blue for Kimmy Jin's friends are over at your shared room, Code Pink for Aubrey giving you a hard time, which was all the time, and Code Black, when you can't tell me what happened so I usually just order pizza for you.

**You two were speaking to each other one minute, and then the next minute, both your lips were glued on to each other.**

The nineteenth time I saw you, was when I realized I was counting every moment we're together, physically. I mean, we message each other via text, every time your name popped on my phone screen, I can't help but be excited as to read whatever you sent me, then whenever I got to see you in person, I mentally add it to the memory bank I didn't realize I was making just for you. The twenty-first time I saw you, I admitted to myself that I craved for you, to talk to you, to see your smile, to hear your sarcastic retorts, to listen to your Aubrey woes, to just be with you.

**I turned to Aubrey and made an excuse, I told her I still need to pass a requirement for one of my subjects so I'll be cleared for graduation, I just really want to get out there, fast.**

**I quickly made a dash for our room backstage and grabbed my bag. I went out as fast as my legs would allow me. I didn't realize the intensity of hurt with seeing you with someone else. The thought of you being with someone did occur to me; it crossed my mind from time to time, because I know you wouldn't fall for me.**

**Lo and behold, just seconds ago, my theory's confirmed, you're with someone now. It has been an hour since I left, my phone kept on vibrating so I stuck it down in the bottom of my bag. I went to the one place I can be alone, the rooftop of our dorm building.**

**Funnily enough, I wasn't able to do some serious thinking, my mind was blank. As the wind was kissing my skin, the sun was slowly hiding away from my view as the earth turns away from it. Streetlights below one by one gained life as the darkness engulfed the surroundings. I heaved a sigh and finally decided to check my phone.**

**9 unread messages and 27 missed calls.**

**I checked the time before locking my phone once again, not daring to read Aubrey's worried messages and your possibly happy texts with you and Jesse finally being together.**

**It was past 7 when I stood up from my spot and went down, the sound of my footfalls were loud enough to cover the screams my heart was making.**

**As I reached my floor, I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, maybe this was better, I mean if you do return my feelings, which was highly unlikely to happen, now that you have Jesse, it will only complicate our situation, I'm already leaving Barden behind.**

**Halfway, I saw someone sitting by my door, I wouldn't have to look closely to know who it was, it was you. I would have gone back and not return to my room only if you didn't have to look at my way, I didn't have much of a choice then, I put on a small smile as I approached you.**

**"Hey," I greeted you as I produced the key for my door, "How long have you been waiting for me?"**

**"Not long." I watched as your lips move as you said those words, those lips which now touched Jesse's, those lips I only dreamt of feeling upon mine.**

**"I'm sorry," My hand held the door knob, "Why are you waiting for me anyway?"**

**"You took off after our performance," You pocketed your hands at your back pocket, a habit you make when you're talking to someone while standing, "We were worried. I was worried."**

**"Oh," I turned the knob of my door and opened it, "I just had to go back and do something."**

**You nodded at me, "We won."**

**I smiled, "I told you we'd win."**

**I saw your lips slowly lift to a smile, "Was there something else you wanted to say?"**

**"I'm with Jesse now."**

**I thank the Gods I'm so good with faking facial expressions, I managed to muster up a smile, "Congratulations, Becs, finally had the courage to be with someone then."**

**You laughed, "Yeah, I better go, Jesse's waiting for me back at my room. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."**

**"I'm fine, now go, someone's waiting for you."**

**You stepped towards me and hugged me, I hugged back, as tight as I could. I wasn't sure if you noticed me linger for a few more seconds after you untangled your arms from my neck.**

**"Good night, Chlo."**

**"Good night, Beca."**

**I watched you walk away, I turned around and walked inside my room. That was the last time I saw you. I managed to leave Barden without having to see you.**

**I didn't know what to do, so I hid from you, from the reality of it all. But I'm sure of one thing, that I Chloe Beale, love you, Beca Mitchell.**


End file.
